Keeco
by WalkingDeadHeart
Summary: Thought the Firefly 'verse was just one big culture? Thought all the planets were basicly the same? Boy were you wrong. Post-Serenity. Wash & Book are alive.
1. Summary

Keeco 

Summary: After Serenity, Wash & Book still alive. River gets onto the bridge and messes with the controls. Next day when the crew tries to turn around but Wash can't. It doesn't take long for the crew to figure out what River did. Mal decides to see what secret River wants to reveal now. Only little did he know what it was. Will Serenity gain a new member? What is this strange new planet and it's custom?


	2. Chapter 1

Kevin p.o.v 

Kevin felt his lip bust open. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. " What the fuck is wrong with you?" His father yelled at him. He tied to kept his mouth shut he knew what would happen if he answered.

River p.o.v 

River just woke up. _Must get up to the control room_. She

thought. She got up. River had gone to sleep with one of her

spring flower dresses. River made her way down the hall

past the infirmity, through the living room, walked past the

crew rooms and up the stairs into the bridge. She sat down

on Wash's chair. River looked at Wash's toy dinosaurs and

picked one up. "Never understand." She said. Then drop it

so giving no cares as in to were it dropped. River pushed a

lot of buttons sometimes not even looking at what she was

doing but still knowing. When she was done she stood up and went back to bed as if nothing happened.

Mal p.o.v

Mal woke up with a start. "Uh what? It was Jayne." He mumbled. "_Captain_!" A voice shouted. Mal knew who it was. It was Wash yelling at him on the overhead. Mal stood up went over to his cortex screen and pushed a button. "What?" He said. The captain of Serenity was not happy about being woken up.

"_I need you up here_."

"GoramitWash can't you just get Kaylee up there with you to fix what evers wrong!"

"_What makes you think that there's anything wrong?"_

" Uh see here's the thing I'm assuming that's why you woke me up because I think you have a mighty interest in stay the pilot of the ship."

"_Oh Mal you could never fire me or hurt me for that matter._"

"Oh and what makes you think that?"

"_Just the fact that Zoë might kill you if you hurt me._"

Didn't think of that. Mal thought.

"Wash I'd enjoy it ever so much if you would tell me why I've been woken up and then been argued with."

"_Just come on to the bridge._"

Mal walked up on to the bridge "Wash this had better be- Inara what are you doing up here?" There was Inara looking as beautiful as ever with slight smile on her face.

"My, my, Mal I thought you were hard to get along with during the day, I have just witnessed myself that your even harder to get along with in the morning." Inara said still smiling.

"Yeah well I don't like it much being woken up after a day's of hard work. You must know the feeling or do you?" Mal had mocking smile while he said this. Inara smile disappeared.

"Look Mal I need to ask a favor." Inara said. Mal mocking smile disappeared and was replace by his business face.

"I need to go back to Persephone and--." Inara started

"No" Mal said before she could even finish.

"Mal please let me finish."

" I gave you my answer why do I need to hear the rest?"

"Because it's polite."

"Fine, but my answer is still the same."

Wash p.o.v

While Mal and Inara argue Wash was messing with the controls. "Wash I guess we will be going to Persephone." Mal said. "I thought you weren't going to change your answer." Wash stated. Inara smiled at her victory. "It doesn't matter what I said before what matters is what I'm saying now." Mal said without looking at anyone. "Well I would love to turn around and go to Persephone, but I can't." Wash said having a confused look on his face. What's wrong with the controls? He thought. " Well in case you didn't understand but that was an order." Mal said now looking at Wash. Wash ignoring him push a button " Kaylee I need you up in the bridge." "_I'm on my way." _She replied. " Uh Wash you do not just ignore me." Mal said with an annoyed look. " I'm afraid I did cap'ian." Wash was still not looking at Mal. Mal was about to open his mouth to say something but Kaylee walked in.

**Hey people what did you think? Plz read & review. I hope to update again tomorrow but if not I'll try and get it sometime this week. ttfn.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mal p.o.v "Is everything alright?" Kaylee asked. "No," Wash said. "Kaylee can see if every alright down there?" Wash pointed under the console, still pushing buttons. "_Shi_." Kaylee said then got down on her back was looking at wires. "Would anybody like to me what's going on?" Mal asked. " I can't turn around for some reason." Wash said distractedly. " Why does this remind my of another situation we were in?" Mal said looking out of Serenity. "You mean your make out session with Saffron, or Bridget or whatever her name was." Inara asked. "Yes my lovely blushing bride." As Mal said that Kaylee got out from under the console. " There nothing wrong with the wires, Wash." She said. "Thanks Kaylee." Mal "_Wuo duh MA"_ Mal muttered in chinese. "Wash call River up here." Mal said quickly. "And get Zoë up here too." Kaylee nodded her head then went down the stairs. "Ok I guess it's my turn to not understand what Kaylee is doing." Wash said. "Mal what's going on?" Inara asked. "That's what I'm trying to figure out." Mal said looking at screen. "Captain, you called?" Zoë came up the bridge with River, Simon, and Kaylee in order following her. Mal turned them " I don't remember asking you to come up doctor. " Mal said his voice in a fake coldness. "I thought that you might need help with River." Simon said. "That I do. Ok my little albatross, what did you do this time?" Mal asked River. " We need to go." She said looking Simon as if to get him to understand. " River we can't, thi-" Wash interrupted. " Sorry doc but go where?" " You play with toy dinosaurs." River said giving Wash a simple look. " That is true. But you haven't told where we're going. And I'd like to know. You told us about Miranda." Mal said. "Hey if this is anything like the freaky Miranda thing I vote you don't go. Because I don't know if you all remember that freaky trip but I almost died which was really freaky." Honey you think you said freaky enough?" Zoë asked. "What's going on?" Book was at the bridge door. "We're trying to figure we are going." " Well I find it best to figure were you are going is to go there." Book said speaking his words of wisdom. " River has lead to anywhere too dangerous." He continued. "Yeah but remember Miranda?" Wash asked." Think about captain at Miranda you found what happens you try to make a perfect world and I'm sure in your opinion what happens when the Alliance has control. Plus it wonders on River maybe this is just another step River has to take to be come close to the River Simon grew up with." Mal looked Simon. He could tell that young Doctor was thinking this through. Then Mal looked River. She was looked at Mal with her big eyes like she almost pleading for him to believe Book or where ever in the verse they were going. "Alright." Mal said " Let's go see where we are going." Then he turned to Inara. " You'll have to reschedule. Do you think you can still convince him to give us the job?" He asked her. " "I think so." She said "Is that alright?" Mal asked. Inara smiled. "Mal I'm stuck on this trip whether or not I want to. I really don't have a chose." "Yeah that's true. But I thought I'd still ask." Mal smiled back at Inara. Mal turned to Wash." Can you still fly the ship so when hit atmo I'll be one piece?" He asked Wash. " Yes I just can't turn course." Mal took a deep breath. " Everything good. For now." He said " Don't ruin the moment Captain." Zoë said. "Now see as to how everything's good I have to have my man tear my clothes." "I'm over worked." Wash said as Zoë yanked him out of his chair. " If you don't mind Captain I would like to fly awhile." Book asked. Mal took a step to the side and then gestured with his hand for Book to go on a head. " I didn't know you could fly Shepard." "Oh I have a great many talents you don't know of boy." 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people sorry I writers block. So to help me I've been watching _Firefly_. I watched the episode _Trash_ again, which means I screwed up on one part in the story. Anyways when River wakes up to make it so that Wash can't turn she goes to the engine room instead of the bridge. Then she goes into the bridge to make sure that nobody know were they're going. Ok?

Few weeks later

Kevin POV

"I'm so sick and tried of your whining." Cohn yelled at him. "I'm sorry dad." Kevin whispered. " Keep your fucking mouth shut or so help me god I'll make you shut it!" His dad yelled at him again. " You better be glad that I'm the one flying this thing or else I would be teaching you a lesson about now!" Kevin winced he knew only to well what his father's lesson were, and how painful. Kevin looked out the window; his father had already hit atmo. Kevin sighed he really didn't want to be here. But Cohn said he had to,

Which meant if he didn't he wouldn't be able to move for a couple of days. Kevin couldn't understand why Cohn want him here Kevin had no interest in taking over his father drug company. Not like Kevin could say or do anything about. He already had his father 'Tough Love' today. Kevin sighed again. "What the fuck are you moaning about!?" Cohn yelled at him. " Nothing." Kevin said. Cohn stood up Kevin flinch and tried to get up but the seat belt caught him. "Are you giving me attitude?" Cohn whisper. Kevin finally got out of the belt. "No" He cried out. "I think that you need to watch your attitude." Cohn said still whispering. " You're right, I do." Kevin said backing away from Cohn. " So I wasn't right before?" Cohn voice got louder. " No that's not what I mean." Kevin could barely talk over his fear. "I think now your going to get that lesson now." Cohn was smiling now. Kevin had backed himself into the wall. Before Kevin could open his mouth in a feebly try to defend himself, Cohn's fist came to Kevin's face. " Dad no, the ship!" Kevin yelled as Cohn kept on hitting him.

River POV

"River wait!" Simon said. "Smoke." Was all River said. "What smoke? Is there some kinda of smoke only River or something?" Wash asked. " Goram girl messed with the controls and now is taking us somewhere, there's smoke? What does she think we are? Firefighter?" Jayne grumbled. " Well I think I can see where she came up the idea. I mean we are the crew of Serenity the Firefly ship. So it only makes sense that she thinks we're Firefighters." Wash was smirking at Jayne. " How about I rip that smirk off your face." Jayne threaten Wash. " Oh no don't do that." Jayne smiles at Wash's fear. " How will I ever kiss Zoë?" Wash had a look of terror on his face. Jayne stopped smiling and was about to open his mouth to say something when Mal interrupted him. " Do you smell that?" Mal asked. " Smells like smoke, sir." Zoë said. " Zoë I want you to be up front and lead us to were the fire is. Then we'll go after whatever River dragged to here for." Mal ordered.

Kaylee POV

Saw the sight and it scared her. The ship was in pieces and there where couple bodies. Simon hurried past and started to check them. Kaylee felt strong arms come around her. Kaylee turned and leaned into the Captain. " Hey mie mie." Mal said. "Captain," Kaylee heard Simon call for Mal. "This two are alive." He said. Kaylee let of the Captain and went to help Simon. "is there anything I can to?" Kaylee asked


	5. The Real Chapter 4

Ok first off I'm sorry about the confusion if there was any. I messed up with the chapters. This one is called the real number four because it should be Chapter 4 but I just messed up and called Chapter 2 chapter 3. So my bad. Sorry if it confused anybody.

Kevin p.o.v

Kevin felt someone brush a gentle hand across his forehead. He opened his eyes. Above him there were several people above. There was young man with a gentle but serious face. There another man, an older man with a hard face and with deep blue cold eyes. There were other people but Kevin head hurt so bad he closed his eyes before he could look at anybody else. " What do say doc, will he live?" Someone said above Kevin. "He seems to be waking up." A soft male voice said. "He's looks so young." A young voice said. Kevin opened his eyes again. "He's coming to." It was the man with gentle face who had the soft voice. " Who are you?" Kevin thought his own voice sounded rough. " I am Captain Malcolm Reynolds. I'm the Captain of a ship called Serenity. Now I told you who I am now tell me who you are." The cold eyes man said. "I'm Kevin. Kevin Black." Kevin replied. Kevin remembered Cohn saying never tell anyone your real name. You never know what they will do with it. A young girl came and looked at Kevin. She looked older then him. Kevin didn't like how she was looking at him. It was like she was staring into his soul. She looked at cold eyes or Malcolm Reynolds. " He lies." She said. Kevin was shocked. How did she know? Malcolm Reynolds looked over at Kevin. "Are you going to tell me your real name?" Kevin just kept his mouth shut. Malcolm just nodded his head, and then got up and walked away the young man went with him. Kevin watched Malcolm walk over to a dark skin woman and started to whisper to her. The young man went in another direction. " How ya feelin'?" Kevin turned his head. There was sweet round face girl with oil all over her clothes. "My head hurts a little." Kevin said. "Well the Simon is the best Doctor in the 'verse. He'll have you fixed up in a jiffy." " Thanks …. I didn't catch your." " Oh how rude am I? I forgot to tell you I am. My name is Kaylee. What is yours?" " Kevin" Kevin liked Kaylee. She made him feel safe. Like nobody could hurt him. Like the world was made of honey and candy. People like his father didn't live in that world. Kevin wanted to live in that world. But he doubt he could. He was going to end up like his father or else he would die. That's what Cohn always told him. " Hi Kevin." Kaylee said with a smile on her face. "Kaylee." " Over here Captain." Kevin watched as Malcolm Reynolds walked over. He felt fear grip him. Mal p.o.v As Mal walked over to the boy he saw fear in his eyes. The boy called himself Kevin, but River said he was lying. Mal stopped. Why did he put fear into this young man's eyes? Mal never gave him a reason to fear him yet. Not that he was going to. As Mal stared, he wondered what was making the boy so afraid of him. Mal's thoughts went to the man that Jayne had found under all the rubbish. Anger swelled up in him. Did that man have anything to do with the fear? Kevin p.o.v Kevin didn't know why fear gripped. Malcolm Reynolds never gave Kevin a reason to fear him. Kevin watched Malcolm. He had stopped a moment ago. Kevin saw the anger in Malcolm eyes. Kevin quickly turned away from Malcolm. Book p.o.v 

Watched the Captain and the boy's reaction towards each other. He saw ever thing. He saw the boy's fear and Mal's anger he even saw how Mal's anger affected the boy. Book walked over to Mal. "Captain is everything all right?" He asked. " Shiny." Mal said then turned around and walked away. Book turned his gaze over to Kaylee. He saw confusion cover her gentle face then she got up and followed then Captain. Book walked over to the young Doctor Simon and saw Mal talking to him. " Doctor check the boy for any injures that might of happened before the crash." Simon looked up at Mal confused. " Of course Captain, but my I ask as to why I am doing this?" " Just a gut instinct." Mal said not even looking at Simon while he said this but when he was done he gave a look that clearly said Your-Still-Here. As Simon ran off to look after the boy Book wonder what was going through Mal's mind right about now.


	6. AN

Hello Fabulous Readers,

I'm sorry, this just authors note. I will get the next chapter to "Keeco" out ASAP. But I have really busy with homework and such.(Blah) Also I need more reviews. So maybe if I get more reviews I'll get the next chapter out. Ok thank you. Sorry about you thinking that this was the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 5

Hey People!!!!!! Did you miss me? Of course you did anyways here is a new chapter. Also people in my last chapter in Mal's p.o.v it said Kevin lied about he's name what I meant was he lied about his last name. Ok?

Kevin p.o.v

Kevin wanted to fight the Doctor as he checked him but he didn't because he knew it would cause suspicion if he did & Cohn always said avoid suspicion not matter what. "Your name is Simon right?" Kevin asked. "Yeah how did you know?" Simon asked. "Kaylee told me." Kevin watched as a smile crept on Simon's face. For a while the smile stayed but soon it turned in to a frown. " Kevin how did you get these scars?" "Racing." Kevin said without hesitation. That was his excuse for everything, sports. The excuse for his bruises, his broken bones any damage that had been caused by Cohn. Everybody believed him. They had no reason not to believe him. Kevin was always playing sports.

But sometimes the bruises on him didn't always fit in the typical sports. Such as when he got bruises that looked like a fist.

Cohn may treat him like shit but Cohn was all he had. Nobody else loved him, nobody else cared about him & nobody else would. Besides if someone caught his lies it cause nothing but trouble. Cohn would get mad & hit him some more then they would have to move again. Kevin hated moving all the time. He would make friends, get in all the sports he could, get the best grades make honors. Then that bruise would show up. The one that was obviously not a bruise from sports, & his life was over. People trying to get to say how he got the bruise then not believing him when he said how. People deciding to call the alliance about child abuse. Sneaking away at night so nobody saw him or Cohn leaving.

It was always too much hassle.

Kevin shook his head trying to get rid of his thoughts. Simon stared at Kevin. "Racing?" Simon asked. It was obvious that he didn't believe Kevin. Kevin just nodded his head. "May I get up now?" He asked. Simon watched him for a moment then nodded his head. " Just be careful. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Your not as bad as the other guy." Kevin started to get up as Simon was saying this but stopped cold. The other guy Kevin thought. Kevin realized that Simon was watching him "Oh." Was all that Kevin said.

Sorry people I know that isn't a very long chapter but I promise that I will come out with a new chapter very soon. Please Review. Like a lot.

Movie Dealer


	8. Chapter 6

Mal p.o.v 

Mal watched as Kevin got up & walked around.

Well he seems to be ok Mal walked over to River, "Well I guess we did what we came to do so how about you get in Serenity & fix it so we go to Persephone."

"No." River said.

"No? What do you mean no didn't we just come down here to help this kid?" Mal asked as he pointed to Kevin.

"No." River said again, "It's not time to go home yet. We have to go find them & get it done."

"Get what done?" Mal was getting annoyed with River & her non-making sense talk.

"It. We need to go now." River was not looking at Mal she was looking into the trees.

Mal sighed. He walked over to Jayne. "Jayne." Mal called.

"Yeah Cap'n?" Jayne had been shining his gun.

"I need you to go over & pick up the unconscious. We're taking a walk through the jungle." Mal said.

Jayne p.o.v

"We're what?" Jayne was confused. Why the hell does the Captain want to bring along some unconscious person? There has to be some benefit or something. No other reason Mal would do it.

"What the hell Mal? Why are we doing this?"

" Because I said so. Why are you questioning?" Mal started walking away."

"Gos se." Jayne muttered

Hi people so I got a new chapter out. I'm sorry my chapters are really short but I'm trying to get to the point. I swear once I get where I'm trying to get my chapters will become longer.


	9. Chapter 7

Kevin P Kevin P.O.V

Hello people. Ok so when these things blah are around something it means their speaking the strange language.

Kevin P.O.V

Kevin woke up. _Ouch! Damn it! The second time today I've woken up with my head sore. _When he reached up to touch his head he saw his hands were tied together. He sighed wishing his life would just end. He opened his eyes & looked around. He was in a hut made of what looked like mud & the door was just a piece of hide hanging down from the ceiling. _Where am I? _Just then somebody, a boy, walked in. He wore a mask & armor. "Where am I?" Kevin asked. The boy didn't say anything but just walked up to him then pointed his arm. Kevin looked down & saw his arm was bare. _Where's my shirt?_ Kevin always wore a long sleeve shirt to hide his scars. The boy pointed again. Kevin realized that he was pointing at the longs scar that runs from his shoulder to the middle of his forearm. "It's nothing." Kevin said. The boy stared at him for a while. Kevin noticed that his eyes was an incredible color of blue then got up, turned around & left.

Jayne P.O.V

Jayne was not happy. Here he was, tried up & gagged in a stupid hut all because when he woke up he tried to escape! What did they think he was going to do? Just sit here? Ha, fat chance! What made matters worse was that he was stuck in here with Wash & Simon! & They wouldn't stop laughing!!

River P.O.V

River called out in the strange language for somebody. After a moment a young girl came in. She was 8. River smiled. Go get somebody to untie me. The little girl just stared a moment & then she ran off. "Perfect." River said softly.

Kevin P.O.V

Kevin sat there trying to warm up. Night had fallen & he was cold without a shirt. He still didn't understand why they took it. He flinched when he felt a warm hand touch his back. It was the same boy who came earlier. The boy pulled out a knife & walked towards him. Kevin scooted away until he felt the wall against his back. He looked up, "Please don't." he begged. The boy just stepped forwards & positions his knife. Kevin closed his eyes waiting for the pain he too many times before.

Hey y'all so what did you think? Please review I want to know your opinions!


	10. Chapter 8

Kevin P Kevin P.O.V

Hello people. Ok so when these things blah are around something it means their speaking the strange language.

Kevin P.O.V

Kevin woke up. _Ouch! Damn it! The second time today I've woken up with my head sore. _ When he reached up to touch his head he saw his hands were tied together. He sighed wishing his life would just end. He opened his eyes & looked around. He was in a hut made of what looked like mud & the door was just a piece of hide hanging down from the ceiling. _Where am I? _ Just then somebody, a boy, walked in. He wore a mask & armor. "Where am I?" Kevin asked. The boy didn't say anything but just walked up to him then pointed his arm. Kevin looked down & saw his arm was bare. _Where's my shirt?_ Kevin always wore a long sleeve shirt to hide his scars. The boy pointed again. Kevin realized that he was pointing at the longs scar that runs from his shoulder to the middle of his forearm. "It's nothing." Kevin said. The boy stared at him for a while. Kevin noticed that his eyes was an incredible color of blue then got up, turned around & left.

Jayne P.O.V

Jayne was not happy. Here he was, tried up & gagged in a stupid hut all because when he woke up he tried to escape! What did they think he was going to do? Just sit here? Ha, fat chance! What made matters worse was that he was stuck in here with Wash & Simon! & They wouldn't stop laughing!!

River P.O.V

River called out in the strange language for somebody. After a moment a young girl came in. She was 8. River smiled. Go get somebody to untie me. The little girl just stared a moment & then she ran off. "Perfect." River said softly.

Kevin P.O.V

Kevin sat there trying to warm up. Night had fallen & he was cold without a shirt. He still didn't understand why they took it. He flinched when he felt a warm hand touch his back. It was the same boy who came earlier. The boy pulled out a knife & walked towards him. Kevin scooted away until he felt the wall against his back. He looked up, "Please don't." he begged. The boy just stepped forwards & positions his knife. Kevin closed his eyes waiting for the pain he too many times before.

Hey y'all so what did you think? Please review I want to know your opinions!


	11. Chapter 9

River P.O.V

River watched the flames as the jumped & danced. She looked up & saw everybody else coming. Simon went to her & cupped her face. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yes. Was never in danger." She answered.

Simon P.O.V

"River…." He started but it was obvious she wasn't going to listen. He sighed & let go. He walked over to Kaylee.

Kevin P.O.V

He felt the rope on his hands loosen. He opened his eyes & saw he was untied & the boy was walking to the door. When he got there he looked back & motion for Kevin to follow him.

Kevin stood up & followed him into a clearing. In the clearing there was a fire & all those people who found him & Cohn. The boy motion for Kevin to go to the fire then ran off. Kevin stepped closer to the fire. He was still shirtless.

The boy came back & with there was an old man with only pants on. He had long black hair & brown skin. He looked friendly but Kevin knew better then to trust looks. The old man sat in a chair & looked out before him.

Kirish P.O.V

Kirish sat down on the deciding chair. Tell me who you are, where you came from & why you came from. A girl with long black hair & pale skin spoke to him. They don't understand you. Must speak Chinese or English. He stared at her & smiled that must be the one Shenew said could speak their tongue. "How do you know I could speak English?" "Impossible not to know." She replied. He looked out at the others & saw the amazement on their faces all but one. Kirish motion for Keeco to come to him. Bring the boy a torsel to wear. He watched as Keeco ran off to follow his order. He looked out at the group again. "I'm the Chief Kirish. Who are you?"

Inara P.O.V

Inara watched as Mal introduced everybody & what they did on the ship when he came to her he just said she was the ambassador. If she wasn't so terrified she would have mad at him.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Hello everybody!! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating!! I promise I will not abandon this story. So for a little present I gave u 3 new chapters instead of 2!!


	12. Chapter 10

Kirish P.O.V

By the time the man named Malcolm Reynolds finished introducing his crew Keeco had returned & given the boy the torsel. The boy who had been introduced as Kevin was very caution about taking it. Kirish had watched all of this with interest.

Mal P.O.V

"So travelers what brings you to our home?" the chief asked. His accent was very deep & thick yet Mal was still able to understand every word he'd said. Also Mal didn't recognize it. He had been to many different planets with many people with different accents but not one of them sounded anything like this man Kirish. "Well I ain't rightly sure. All I know is River messed up with the ship so here we are."

Kirish P.O.V

"The ship?" He has a ship? Anger boiled within Kirish but his facial features remained the same. Kirish remembered all to well what men with ships did. Henook! Kirish called out to a young guruk, This men our not friends! Get rid of them at once! Just as Henook step forward Keeco stepped in front of him. Papa no! We do not know these people! Maybe they came to help us. Keeco do not interfere with what you do not understand Henook said to her.

Book P.O.V

Book watched as Kirish spoke to a young boy. A different one then the one who had gotten Kevin a shirt. It look like he gave a order. The boy stepped had only taken a step before the other got in front of it. He then yelled at Kirish. But the other boy yelled at him. They started to have an argument. _May that boy must still be very young, _Book thought, _for his voice is high like a child's._

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Well there you go people. Another chapter. I don't really like this one. R&R tell me what you think. Also sorry if Book pov is a little bit confusing.


End file.
